


Kisses on the Necks of Best Friends

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're just friends with benefits, and there's a line that neither of them knows how to cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses on the Necks of Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to Tumblr.

The cool thing about friends with benefits, Kon thinks to himself, is that you can still be Just Friends, even when you’re banging each other’s brains out. And that is pretty awesome. Even when there’s always the chance of falling in love—but they ignore that because they’re Just Friends with Benefits. And Kon slams into Tim with the force of a small Sudan and Tim can take it.

Funny, that is. 

"Fuck!" These are the only times that he hears Tim swear, and it’s cool because these are also the only times that he actually feels like a normal guy. They meet up in some club and then

well.

Then they’re in Tim’s apartment and it’s like a one-night stand with your best friend. Bros help each other get laid, and Tim has no chance considering his track record, and Kon’s just helping him get laid. Like a good bro. Even if it’s him doing the laying. 

And when they’re finished and Tim’s done cleaning up, he looks over at Kon. “Thanks.”

"No problem, man." He offers out a fist bump, and Tim reluctantly returns it. And, it might be a good idea to ask Tim out on a date maybe one of these days, but this? isn’t that day.


End file.
